When pilot and flight crew become unobservant to ground proximity or other warnings due to attention drawn to handling other situations or emergencies, the pilot and flight crew may fail to react in a timely manner. One solution for resolving situations of this nature includes sending instructions to an auto pilot or flight control system that would provide commands to the flight controls in order to avoid the obstacles. However, there exists no standard interface between warning systems and auto pilots. Thus, it is very expensive to outfit a fleet of aircraft that includes various different types of avionic packages.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a standard and inexpensive interface to allow communication between a warning system and an auto pilot system.